


No Jade is an Island (Especially Sick Ones)

by Threeley



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Emetophobia, Fluff, Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threeley/pseuds/Threeley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade has the flu, but she can handle it just fine on her own. John, Rose, and Dave disagree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Jade is an Island (Especially Sick Ones)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShyWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyWriter/gifts).



> Jade's been having such a tough time in canon, she needs some love.

Your name is JADE HARLEY, and you don’t get sick (excepting that one nasty case of chicken pox you had when you were younger). And in fact, you have been NOT SICK for a solid two days now! Nope, it has just been really, really hot, then cold. Then hot again. Then sometimes the air gets thick and stuffy. Anyone would feel a little discombobulated with those sorts of conditions.

 

But that won’t stop you from missing DATE NIGHT! It is the most important night of the week and damn if some atmospheric weirdness will bog you down. Anyways, you were going to go to the planetarium. Like hell you’ll miss that.

 

> Jade: Be the trooper. Go on the date.

 

You will! You’re just. Gonna close your eyes for a few minutes. You have some time left before you have to leave. The dark will help clear your head.

 

Just a few… minutes…

 

> It’s not gonna be a few minutes.

 

You open your eyes with the very keen awareness that you are late. A glance at the clock confirms that yes, you are so late. So so so late.

 

JADE: crap

JADE: oh nooooooo

JADE: no no no

JADE: aaaaaaa

 

You scramble for your phone, expecting a flurry of confused texts and missed phone calls. But nothing’s there.

 

JADE: …

JADE: oh

DAVE: oh hey youre awake

DAVE: aj?

 

He holds out a tiny carton of apple juice. Honestly, anything that sweet sounds disgusting to you right now.

 

JADE: thanks

JADE: ill pass

DAVE: damn must be a helluva fever

DAVE: dont even want apple juice

DAVE: anything we can get you then?

JADE: we?

DAVE: oh yeah

DAVE: rose and john are here too

DAVE: making you soup

JADE: 8_8

DAVE: ill get them

 

He steps out into the hallway to call down to them.

 

DAVE: hey rose, john

DAVE: shes awake

DAVE: coherent this time around

DAVE: miracles man

DAVE: they happen all the time

JADE: wait what

JADE: dave i have no idea what youre talking about

 

> Figure out what is going on here.

 

You try to question Dave further, but the sound of footsteps coming up the staircase throws you off. Rose and John enter your room soon after with a tray loaded with soup and toast. That’s so much food. It’s too much. They’re so sweet, but the thought makes you actually sick to your stomach.

 

JOHN: ...you’re not gonna hurl, are you?

ROSE: John.

JOHN: i just wanna be prepared!

JOHN: if you’re gonna hurl, then go for it. but like, try to keep it contained? to maybe… a, um, a container?

JOHN: i’ll get a bucket.

JADE: i have a bucket already

JOHN: oh, okay! great!

JADE: i might hurl

JOHN: good to know.

JOHN: we are here to help you through these gross and troubling times, jade.

ROSE: ...That’s not exactly the phrasing I would choose, but the sentiment remains the same.

JADE: oh my god you guys

JADE: im not even that sick

ROSE: ...Jade, your fever is running so high, we can feel it.

DAVE: its true

DAVE: youre like a radiator

DAVE: jadiator

JOHN: pfffft.

JADE: i am running a SLIGHT fever

JADE: and just feel

JADE: really groggy from my nap

JADE: that is all

EVERYONE BUT JADE: …

JOHN: do you know why we’re here?

JADE: …

JADE: uh

 

> Do you want to know?

 

JADE: hmmm

JADE: because we care about each other :D

ROSE: Earlier this evening, I received a very interesting phone call.

JADE: …

DAVE: harley

JOHN: hey jade.

DAVE: earth to jade, come in harley

 

You take all your bedsheets and blankets and cover yourself with them. You have heard enough.

 

JOHN: oh geez jade! come on, everyone says stupid stuff when they’re fever dreaming.

JADE: but what did i say!!

DAVE: enough to get us over here

ROSE: Point.

ROSE: And now we are.

JADE: bluuuuuuh

JADE: sorry guys

JADE: i didnt want to ruin date night :(

JOHN: you didn’t!

 

Suddenly six arms are digging you out of your cocoon, and you find yourself in the center of a GROUP HUG. These dorks are going to get themselves sick next! You try to push them away, but they just add on the affection with kisses to your nose and forehead.

 

JADE: okay okay!

JADE: im still contagious in case you forgot!

ROSE: Oh, er.

DAVE: oh yeah

JOHN: whoops.

JADE: psht

 

> Your soup is getting cold.

 

You examine the tray Rose and John brought up for you. You wouldn’t have had the energy to do this, and they certainly didn’t have to. With that in mind, you take the soup, and try it.

 

JADE: …

 

It’s a lot kinder on your stomach than you expected, for one.

 

JADE: okay

JOHN: okay?

JADE: i owe you an apology

ROSE: Jade, please. No apologies are necessary.

DAVE: yeah seriously

DAVE: your heads unscrewed and gone off around the moon or whatever

DAVE: dont worry about it

JADE: but you just…

JADE: youre all being so sweet

ROSE: Jade.

ROSE: We love you.

JADE: yeah well

JADE: i love you!!!

JOHN: d’awww.

DAVE: yeah yeah everyone loves other

DAVE: now seriously eat your god damn soup

 

> Eat your god damn soup.

 

You eat your god damn soup and it is delicious. You quietly make a promise to yourself that you’ll return the favor once you’ve recovered. You’re not quite sure how yet, but that’s not too important right now.

 

JOHN: okay now for your bedtime story.

JADE: do i get to choose the story??

ROSE: Jade, what kind of second rate story tellers do you take us for.

JOHN: of fucking course you get to choose the story!

ROSE: But there are are Certain Terms.

ROSE: Option A: You may choose any fairy tale, or~

ROSE: Option B: we'll all start making random shit up.

JADE: :O

JADE: hmmmmm

JADE: well

JADE: i think the second option sounds like more fun!

DAVE: i s2g im leaving if this turns into wizard porn

ROSE: No one breathed a word about wizard porn, Dave. Except you.

JOHN: AHEM.

DAVE: oh boy were in trouble now

ROSE: Apparently.

ROSE: John, would you start us off?

JOHN: yeah, okay!

JOHN: once upon a time

ROSE: There was a girl who lived on an island with her dog.

DAVE: she had three best friends

JADE: :)


End file.
